killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya Fallegeros is a female character first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. An Amazon queen who hails from the South American rain forest, in Killer Instinct (2013) she's the leader of a secretive cabal of monster hunters who are known as the Night Guard. Maya made her second debut as a playable KI character in the Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013), and she became the first of the original KI2 cast to be reintroduced to the franchise after twenty years. She was given a fraternal twin in Season Three through the new character of Mira. Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Maya appears as a South American Amazon with blond hair, who wears leopard-skin gloves, greaves, skirt, and a bra, and has several leather strings with pouches on her thighs. She also wears a bejeweled silver circlet on her forehead, and wields two wide-bladed steel daggers. Maya's appearance received a significant overhaul for Killer Instinct 2013. She no longer wears her leopard-skin clothing and instead dons an Incan-style golden armor set, consisting of a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. She has become noticeably taller, her skin tone is slightly darker than before, and her hair is longer; now worn in tightly woven braids down her back. She also features a twisting burn mark running up her left leg, given to her courtesy of Cinder. Maya's new twin daggers, the golden blades called Temperance & Vengeance, are ancient Egyptian relics that represent light & shadow, and were confiscated from the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra. Maya's retro costume largely mirrors her KI2 outfit, but with some notable differences: The leather strings around her thighs are replaced by gold snake ornaments which she also wears on her shins, forearms, and chest, and she now features a golden belt and circlet which both have a large emerald gem etched into them. Her hair is much shorter, but it retains the braids of her default appearance, and she wears golden earrings. She still keeps her Temperance and Vengeance twin daggers from her default 2013 costume other than her original wide-bladed steel daggers. Personality Maya is a stalwart Amazon who stalks her opponent like a predator. She never hesitates to act when confronted with danger and can often be fearless up to the point of recklessness, and she is notorious for referring to her foes as her "prey". Because of the cursed weapons Maya was forced to take up, the twin daggers known as "Temperance and Vengeance", a constant battle between light and darkness has begun to rage inside her heart. The dagger Vengeance draws out Maya's most bloodthirsty side, urging her to ruthlessly butcher any who stand in her way, while the dagger named Temperance appeals to her greatheartedness; buffering the dark temptation Vengeance elicits and preventing Maya from losing control of herself. Wielding only one of the daggers for a prolonged period can have an adverse effect on her psyche, especially when she only holds Vengeance, and so Maya tries to have both on hand at all times to even out the opposites the magical weapons embody. With Temperance and Vengeance balancing the influence that they exert over their owner, it is ultimately the wielder's own disposition towards good or evil that determines which dagger gains the upper hand in their heart. The cursed artifacts are therefore notorious for always revealing the true nature of those who hold them. Abilities Maya famously has the body of a star athlete and boasts the dexterity of an acrobat. Deftly moving across the battlefield with Temperance and Vengeance at the ready, her agility allows her to evade her opponents' assaults, only to suddenly close in and tear them to shreds in a whirlwind of steel when the opening presents itself. In KI 2013, Maya can also hurl her magical daggers at opponents, which accumulate mystical power over the course of the battle that increases their attack strength or enables them to break through the enemy's defense. Maya can also link Temperance and Vengeance by their hilts, making them into a powerful double-bladed weapon known as "Enmity" that is twice as dangerous. Additionally, she is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter who has been versed in a variety of Brazilian fighting styles, seen most noticeably in her kicks. Temperance and Vengeance have linked Maya telepathically to Kan-Ra, the nefarious Babylonian sorcerer who first brought the cursed artifacts with him from ancient Egypt, allowing the two enemies to keep track of one another by sometimes experiencing visions about each other. Killer Instinct 2 ]] Story Made queen of the land of Amazonia after her part in banishing the dark lord Gargos. Cast out by her tribe as Gargos returns, Maya must vanquish him to regain her throne. Extended Story The return of the tyrannical Gargos to the ancient world is welcomed by few. Among his foremost adversaries are the Amazons of the great jungle, whose recently-crowned Queen, Maya, earned great respect for her part in the original banishment of the demonic warlords. Now that one of them has returned to lay his curse on the world, Maya's tribes folk cast her from the realm. Until the threat is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return. Endings Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. Triumphant, Maya returns home on her own to the jungle realm of Amazonia. The enchantments of the queen keep the tribe well defended, and although lonely, she rules well. Don't Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. The threat has been destroyed, and Maya has earned a new admirer she quite takes a fancy to. The two are soon married, and with the protection of Maya's goddess, their reign is a long and peaceful one. Stage Moveset *''Mantis'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *''Savage Blades'': Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *''Flip Kick'': Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *''Air Mantis'': (In Air) Forward, Back, Fierce Punch Opener *''Jungle Leap'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *''Savage Leap'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick Opener *''Cobra Bite'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch *''Air Double'': Forward, Back, Any Kick *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw'': Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *''Parry Move'': Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo'': Forward, Back, Fierce Punch *''Ultra Combo'': Forward, Back, Fierce Kick *''Ultimate Combo'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''0-Combo Ultimate'': Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch Super Moves *''Super Flip Kick'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Savage Blades'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Shadow Move'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Jungle Leap'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 4'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *''End Special 5'': Forward, Back, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Maya was the 2nd character to be released for the Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013), and became the first of the original Killer Instinct 2 cast to be reintroduced to the franchise after twenty years. Story A headstrong warrior with a will of steel, in battle Maya can always be found on the front lines charging in with her daggers, Temperance and Vengeance. When Ultratech raids the hidden temple of the Night Guard and begins to loot the dangerous artifacts that were sealed within, Maya takes up the golden daggers known as Temperance and Vengeance, the ancient blades of the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, and sets out to destroy the horrors Ultratech again unleashed unto the world. Extended Story Temperance & Vengeance: ''' Novella '''Chapter 6 — Shadows at Dawn: Shadow Lords Guard Duty (1/2) - before fighting Mira It is Maya's sworn duty to protect the world from the many horrors lurking beneath its shadows. The Night Guard have been busy of late, aiding the Alliance and hunting horrors that attempt to capitalize on the distraction the war has caused. For several months, rumors have surfaced of a new horror plaguing villages across the globe. Locals have been known to call her the "blood-witch". (Mira appears before Maya, and the sisters bitterly confront each other.) (2/2) - after fighting Mira Evil has been abolished in this corner of the Earth, and Maya can return to the Citadel knowing she has done her part. The "blood-witch" Mira has been slain. Though Maya's heart weighs heavy, she knows she has put an end to a great evil. Stage stage in KI 2013]] The City of Dawn is a high resolution remake of Maya's Killer Instinct 2 stage, Jungle. When an Ultra Combo is performed in City of Dawn, lightning begins to strike the Mesoamerican pyramids and the dam causing them to explode and leaving them in ruins. Moveset Temperance and Vengeance: Maya possesses two daggers; a light-based one known as Temperance and a shadow-based one called Vengeance. She can throw either of these daggers, even in combos. However these daggers, when thrown, will not immediately return to her. If an opponent blocks or gets hit by one of her daggers, it will bounce off of them after which Maya can catch them mid-air. If Maya is too far away or she misses the throw completely, however, then she will have to manually pick the daggers back up from where they landed on the ground. In a mirror match, the daggers will be marked with an icon to show which player they belong to. Combo Trait - Dagger Linkers: If Maya is close enough in the combo, she can throw a dagger as a linker. Instinct Mode - Possession Rite: Temperance and Vengeance always return to Maya when she throws them, and both will immediately return to her grasp upon activation of Maya's Instinct Mode, even if they were on the ground. *''Missing Daggers'' - If Maya is missing a dagger, that button will trigger a kick of the same strength. *''Charging The Blades'' - Earn magical charges by forcing your opponent to block individual dagger strikes. Use Enmity Strike to spend all available charges. *''Temperance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds ricochet ability to the projectile. *''Temperance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds homing ability to the projectile. *''Vengeance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds durability to the projectile (can pass through and destroy other projectiles). *''Vengeance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Projectile becomes invulnerable. Command Moves *''Mantis Dive''- (Down+HP, in air Requires both Daggers) - Maya attempts to tackle her opponent, daggers first, with his aggressive air grab. Can cash out damage if a breakable window occurred Cannot be performed while jumping back. *''Axe Kick'' - (Forward+HK) - Maya leaps into the air with an acrobatic series of somersaults and strikes the opponent with an overhead attack. This move is low invulnerable and recaptures opponents. *''Axe Kick Fakeout''- (Forward+HK, hold) - Maya leaps into the air with an acrobatic series of somersaults, then lands without attacking. This move is low invulnerable. *''Dagger Pickup''- (3P) - Maya picks up any nearby falen daggers- *''Savage Strikes''- (Back+HP, requires both daggers) - A swift series of dagger strikes. *''Preying Mantis''- (Down+MP, MP) - Maya performs two swipes with her dagger. Chain cannot be performed on whiff. *''Hunter Dash''- (Forward, Forward) - Maya rolls forward to retrieve daggers. Can pass under high fireballs. Press Up to cancel into a jump P to follow up with a dagger strike or HK for an Axe Kick with extra distance. *''Back Dash''- (Back, Back) - Maya flips backward. Can retrieve daggers. *''Throw Forward''- (LP+LK) -Maya grabs and strikes the opponent. Deals additional damage for each held dagger. *''Throw Backward''- (Back+LP+LK) - Maya grabs the opponent, turns them around and strikes them. Deals additional damage for each held dagger. Shadow Attacks *''Shadow Spirit Slicer'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' *''Shadow Leap Kick'' Special Moves *''Tumble Kick'' *''Leap Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Enmity Strike'' Combo Openers *''Tumble Kick'' *''Axe Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Enmity Strike'' *''Shadow Spirit Slicer'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' Combo Linkers *''Tumble Kick'' *''Leap Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Shadow Leap Kick'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' Combo Enders *''Spirit Strike Ender'' *''Tumble Kick Ender'' *''Leap Kick Ender'' Ultra Combo * 41 Hits Ultimate Combo * Maya backflips away from her defeated opponent, and Temperance and Vengeance suddenly fly out of her hands. The twin daggers dash towards her opponent on their own and begin to slash them repeatedly, and then they merge into the "Enmity" blade. Maya leaps high into the air while Enmity slashes her victim, stunning them and causing them to stumble forward. Enmity then separates again into Temperance and Vengeance, and the twin daggers levitate just underneath the victim's bowed head; their tips pointing upward at their face. Maya then drops down onto her opponent's neck and shoulders, causing their head to be smashed straight into Temperance and Vengeance's blades, killing them immediately. The twin daggers then return to Maya's grasp. Quotes Gallery - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Maya_Emblem.png|Maya's Emblem Maya CharBio.png|Maya Returns Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One).jpg|Maya (Killer Instinct (2013)) 15_maya.jpg|New & Old Maya retro costume.png|Maya's Retro Costume City of Dawn.jpg|The City of Dawn maya-temperance-and-vengeance.png|Temperance (left hand) & Vengeance (right hand) MayaRetroUrban.png|Maya's Retro - Urban/Biker maya_commentary-1413396688902.jpg|Entering Combat maya-worthy-prey.png|Maya Victorious Mayawallpaper.jpg|Hi-Res Wallpaper Killer_Instinct_Season_2_-_Hisako_Loading_Screen_5.png|Maya First Encounters Hisako Maya Screenshot 1.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 1 Maya Screenshot 2.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 2 Maya Screenshot 3.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 3 Maya Screenshot 4.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 4 Maya Screenshot 5.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 5 Maya Screenshot 6.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 6 Maya Screenshot 7.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 7 Maya Screenshot 8.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 8 Maya - City of Dawn.png|Maya in City of Dawn My first killer instinct image by athenaasa-da3r865.png|Siblings reunited... ChEQHexUcAQ2WJH.jpg|...for a few seconds. Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 1.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 2.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 3.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 4.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 5.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 6.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 7.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 8.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 Mayakillerinstinct.jpg|Maya's Stage Ultra Maya Stage Ultra Pose.png|Maya's Stage Ultra Pose (Season 3) Maya Stage Ultra Pose 2.png|Maya's Second Stage Ultra Pose Maya cover.jpg|Maya complement cover Gold Skin Pack 1 Completement Cover.PNG KIvalentine.jpg|An old flame that kept on burnin'... (Microsoft's KI art for Valentine's Day 2017) MayaUltimate.jpg|Maya's Ultimate Combo in KI 2013 Maya Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Maya's Mimic Skin in her retro costume }} Trivia *Maya's victory animation shows her on the verge of slaying her opponents in cold blood, but she always refrains from the act. This is an in-game reference to her story, which mentions that her magical daggers, Temperance and Vengeance, are battling for control of her mind; with Vengeance inciting Maya to bloodlust and Temperance urging her to show moderation in her actions. Maya's ability to resist Vengeance's dark temptation shows Temperance holds the greatest sway over her heart. This ultimately causes the daggers to reveal that Maya has a righteous and just soul. *During her first reveal, Iron Galaxy described Maya as "Incan inspired" and "of Latin origin", and succinctly characterized her as a "warrior, hunter, badass" and a "monster hunter extraordinaire". *Maya's theme in Killer Instinct (2013), titled "Temperance & Vengeance" after the eponymous twin daggers, is a vocalized remix of her classic Killer Instinct 2 theme called "Jungle". It was composed by Mick Gordon. *Maya's name pronunciation was anglicized to (MAY-ya) in Killer Instinct 2. This was changed in Killer Instinct (2013) where her name is pronounced as (MAH-ya), however if the player choose Chris Sutherland (Classic) as the announcer, her name will be anglicized like in KI2. *The Novella mentions that Maya's native tongue is Portuguese, verifying that she and her fraternal twin sister, Mira, have a Pardo Brazilian background. *In a twist of irony, Mira was given the same measurements in Killer Instinct (2013) that Maya originally had for Killer Instinct 2. *As revealed in Mira's backstory, Maya has her family's motto tattooed somewhere on her skin: "Sangue do Meu Sangue" (Portuguese for "Blood of My Blood"). External links * Maya's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Maya's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *Maya's Ultimate - Official reveal of Maya's new Ultimate Combo for KI 2013 *PAG Pink Diamond (Maya) vs PIE Daffy (Glacius) - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Maya Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters